


Oiseau charmeur

by AllenKune



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Les choses ne pouvaient plus être changé maintenant et il n'avait pas le cœur de laisser l'homme à ses propres démons. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul de nouveau, ne voulait pas être lui-même seul de nouveau après avoir connu la joie d'être le loup du barde.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Oiseau charmeur

La nuit était calme, l'auberge dans lequel ils logeaient était engloutie dans un silence agréable après avoir marché toute la journée. Eskel aimait profiter du calme, quand la journée était longue ou que les combats avaient été pénible. Mais le sorceleur aimait d'avantage observait les choses, et observe l'homme qui dormait blotti contre lui.

Le barbe dormait paisiblement, ses bras s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était sans doute le cas. Eskel ne pouvais pas manquer les marques pénibles qui se trouvait sur sa peau douce. Attaquer par des bandits, au moins ce n'était pas un monstre ou une créature se rassurer le sorceleur. Eskel regretter déjà de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, de ne pas avoir put le sauvé avant que le pire ne soit fait.

Il s'était retrouvé sur la route, mal préparait et sans défense alors qu'il devait rejoindre au plus vite une ville.

Il avait refusé de parler de son précédent compagnon, de celui qui l'avait chassé et laisser seul pour descendre d'une montagne mais même sans nom Eskel avait envie de discuter un moment avec l'homme responsable de l'agression du barbe. Il savait qu'il avait voyagé avec Geralt, il aurait aimé que l'autre soit là pour protéger le barbe au lieu de le laisser voyager avec un inconnu qui avait failli tuer le barbe en l'abandonnant.

Le principal était qu'au moins le barbe était vivant, et ses mains étaient intactes. C'était se que disait Jaskier à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si il allait bien. Au moins quand il dormait contre lui il ne souffrait pas. La guérisseuse avait promit que d'ici quelques mois les choses irons mieux. Cela semblait vrais mais seulement les égratignures et les plais légère avait disparut.

En bougeant lentement la couverture, Eskel pouvait voir les cicatrices qui marquaient la peau de son compagnon. Un coup de couteau avait déchiré une partie de son ventre jusqu'à sa cuisse. Une trace de brulure se trouvait dans le bas de son dos, ainsi que des marques fines de fouet de ses épaules aux hauts de ses cuisses.

Cela n'avait pas était des marques de bataille mais de torture, pour avoir écrit sur un sorceleur, pour avoir juste tenu compagnie à un mutant. C'était pour cette raison que le barde avait besoin de protection. Le monde était laid et intolérant, et il pouvait être bien trop cruel envers un être trop innocent.

Ses poignés et chevilles ne portaient plus la marque des cordes mais sa gorge avait une cicatrice sale, datant d'une semaine voir plus avant qu'il ne le trouve tout comme sa jambe cassé pour l'empêchait de fuir. Ses ravisseurs savait se qu'il faisait, Eskel se doutait qu'ils avaient eu de sombre attention au sujet du barde qui avait put être revendu pour assez de pièce pour les actes les plus insensé. Et personne n'avait été là pour le protégé.

Muet et incapable de quitter ses ravisseurs après avoir descendu seul une montagne qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Eskel avait peur de savoir si il avait lutté au débout ou si dans sa peine il s'était laissé mourir dans lors mains les premières semaines de sa capture.

Le pire était sans doute le fait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le camp de bandit vivant. Il avait entendu des pleures, des pleures humains suivit de l'odeur trop forte de sang. C'était là qu'il l'avait trouvé, sanglotant dans une tente dans un camp silencieux.

Il avait entendu Geralt parlait de l'homme comme un menteur, chantant se qu'il désirait pour l'argent et de s'évitait des ennuis en inventant des compétences qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Le sorceleur avait entendu plusieurs de ses musiques et en connaissant la véritable tout prenait un sens nouveau, comme la chanson sur les elfes. Morts selon la chanson, qui irait poursuivre des hommes morts? Personne et cela laissait au peuple la tranquillité qu'il demandait pour se reconstruire.

Mais Eskel avait crut Geralt quand il disait que le jeune homme était incapable de se battre, trop maladroit et fragile pour réellement blesser quelqu'un. Les hommes morts qu'il avait croisé en prenant le barde apeuré dans ses bras semblait criait le contraire de leur bouche figé et de leur yeux morts coincé par leur propres armes.

Il avait prit la petite chose sans hésitation, l'emmenant vers un guérisseur et bandant les plaies qu'il pouvait bander. Il aurait aimé arrivé plus tôt, évitant au barde le choix de tuer soi-même ses bourreaux.

Les choses ne pouvaient plus être changé maintenant et il n'avait pas le cœur de laisser l'homme à ses propres démons. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul de nouveau, ne voulait pas être lui-même seul de nouveau après avoir connu la joie d'être le loup du barde. D'être le centre des attentions douces de l'homme qui malgré ses blessures s'inquiété pour lui après chaque chasse. C'était agréable d'être ici, d'avoir par les mots du barde une chambre et sans avoir à débourser une fortune, de se sentir un peu aimé par les autres et surtout d'avoir toujours une personne l'aimant à ses cotés.

C'était agréable d'enfin connaitre la voix du barde trop longtemps resté muet par la douleur ou la peur. Sa voix était encore douloureuse quand il l'utilisait trop, pour leur offrir des nuits dans les auberges et des plaisirs qu'Eskel n'avais jamais eu les moyens d'acheter comme des huiles ou des savons aux odeurs fleurit, des gâteaux et des verres de vins au miel lors des journées froides et des couvertures et habit doux qui portait l'odeur délicate de Jaskier.

Eskel ressaiera sa prise sur le jeune homme endormie, sentant un frisson agréable en voyant Jaskier se blottir d'avantage dans son torse. Il était en sécurité, ils n'étaient plus seuls maintenant et le calme de l'auberge lui offrait le plaisir de voir Jaskier heureux, un toit sur la tête et un repas chaud loin de toutes menaces qui le forcerais une nouvelle fois à se battre pour sa vie. Eskel se promettait que plus jamais il n'aurait à voir les mains tremblantes du jeune homme recouverte de sang et de peur.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fut un plaisir de travailler sur cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en la lisant ! D'autre histoire arrive très vite mais en attendant je vous conseille ses deux histoires française pour patienté ! [ La machine à Songes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375196) et [ Escale à Sinnoh ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633446)


End file.
